


Ron Weasley Meets Muggle Technology

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: HP Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Harry is a Little Shit, Humor, Muggle Technology, Post-Hogwarts, Texting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt 380 - Ron Weasley gets a cell phone. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**HP – RW Messages** Today 13:41

RW :  Dearharryhowareyouhermioneboughtatellfoneformefromron

HP: You’re meant to use the space bar to separate the words to make your texts legible. Just like mine. It’s at the bottom of the keypad.

RW: Dear Harry your a genius mate from Ron

HP: Now I’ve got your number it’s been entered into my contacts, so you don’t have to sign your name at the end of the message, btw. And there is such thing as punctuation. You can find it by tapping the 123 button in the bottom left of the keyboard.

RW: Dear Hermione why didn’t you show me how to use this? Also what is btw from Ron

HP: Still me Ron. And btw stands for By The Way.

RW: Who? From Ron

HP: Harry. My name should be at the top of the screen.

RW: Dear Harry. This is magical! From Ron

 

 **HP – HW **Messages**** Today 13:54

HP: Why the hell did you give Ron a phone and then leave him alone with it?

HW: I don't know what you mean.

HP: Is he pestering you too?

HW: Nope. :D

HP: What?

HP: Does he even have your number?

HP: Hermione!

HP: Hermione Jean Granger Weasley answer me right now!

HP: You’ll regret this.

 

 **HP – RW Messages** Today 13:59

HP: Hey Ron, here’s Hermione’s number: +44 797 257 73 51 If you tap on the number, then press 'call' it should go straight through to her. If she doesn’t answer just keep trying, sometimes she doesn’t hear it ring.

HP: Don’t worry if you end up calling her like twenty times. Also, sometimes her phone just randomly hangs up, so keep going even after you’ve reached her.

RW: Dear Harry, thanks! From Ron

 

 **RW - HW Messages** Today 14:03

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.03 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.03 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.04 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.05 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.05 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.05 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.05 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.05 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.06 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.06 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.06 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.06 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.07 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.07 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.07 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.07 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.08 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.08 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.08 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.08 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.09 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.09 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.09 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.09 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.10 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW:  Missed call: this person/number called at 14.10 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

HW: STOP CALLING ME.

RW: Missed call: this person/number called at 14.12 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

RW: Missed call: this person/number called at 14.12 on 3rd Aug but left no message.

HW: If you call me again I'm going to cut off your balls and give them back to you in a jar.

**HP – HW Messages** Today 14:13

HW: You’re so dead.

HP: :D


	2. Chapter 2

**HP – RW – HW Group Message**  Today 18.37

RW: Google has an answer for everything! EVERYTHING

HW: Oh dear. What did you look up now?

RW: Did you know muggles reached the moon??

HP: Nearly fifty years ago.

RW: AWESOME. What else should I look up?

HP: Blue waffle

HW: NO! DON’T YOU DARE.

RW: YOLO

RW: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HARRY

HP: :D

HP: Snapewives

HW: Harry! Stop it!

RW: Is this for real?

RW: I’m going to be sick

RW: That was worse than the slugs

RW: What next?

HP: Clock spider

RW: MERLINS SAGGY BALLS NO

RW: I HATE YOU

RW: I'VE BLEACHED MY EYES

RW: They rly hurt

RW: cnt c

RW: hlp

HW: RON! REPLY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY BLEACH YOUR EYES

HW: RON!

HP: MATE?

HP: RON

HW: Call me!!

HP: RON!

HW: I'm going to floo home right now Harry call an ambulance

HP: ON IT

RW: I just googled gullible, do you know what it means?

HP: Fuck you

HW: Just you wait until I get home.

RW: Love you babes

HP: Love you too

HW: Love you

RW: Harry! That was aimed at Hermione

HP: :(

HP: :'(

RW: Oh fine. Love you both. Are you happy?

HP: :)

HW: How did I survive seven years with the two of you?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to comment! :D


End file.
